


Plague him with flies

by havisham



Category: Othello - Shakespeare
Genre: 3 Sentence Fiction, Bitterness, Canon Character of Color, Comment Fic, Confessions, Drabble, Hallucinations, M/M, Post-Canon, Revenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-02
Updated: 2011-12-02
Packaged: 2017-10-26 19:14:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/286915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/havisham/pseuds/havisham
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Plague him with flies, though that his joy be joy,<br/>Yet throw such changes of vexation on't,<br/>As it may lose some color.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Plague him with flies

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 3-Sentence Ficathon. (It is more than three sentences.)

Othello was ashen when last Iago saw him, already a dead man, or at least half-way there. His words were whispered, each a pained gasp, “Why did you do it? I trusted you.”

Iago touched the bars of his prison, and imagined his own reply. _Because. Because you had everything and I had nothing. Because I was starved and you were full. Because I wanted to wreck your happiness as easily as you had wrecked mine._

"Because I loved you."

Othello waved his hand, swatting an invisible fly. “Pathetic,” he spat out.

“Pathetic,” Iago agreed, and thought, _you trusted me._


End file.
